Love and Death
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: WoL and Firion are in a blank of death against the Manikin hoard, and only one final moment in their love. Rated T for blood. WoLxFirion yaoi as well. Hate it, don't read. Like Yaoi, then read it please.


GAH I THOUGHT OF A SAD YAOI STORY!  
>Story belongs to me, but the characters are copyrights to Square-Enix.<p>

* * *

><p>Surrounded by the dreaded Manikins, over by the edge of the cliff, the man with no name was holding on someone he cared for. His sword was held tightly in his right hand, and the bleeding warrior with his left arm. If the two had to die, the other will be happy to be with his first true love. The Manikins weren't acting the way that they were supposed to. The male sat down at the edge with the bleeding man.<p>

"I loved you since we first kissed...I wish we have more time together...but now our end is near...if you can hear me...will you say...I love you...Firion?" The man asked to the bleeding liegeman in his arms.

The hazel eyes started to shine with the remaining light that the warrior had. Firion knows that this was their final moment. His first love that isn't some monster in human skin, but even if this love was a man, he was loved. His rose was destroyed by the Manikins, but he didn't need it. He'll be closer to his dream, but with the warrior by his side. He lifted his hand to the warrior's face. With the male's tears streaming down to the other's arm, Firion got up slightly almost using all of his strength resting in reserve.

"I...love...you...Warrior of...Light," said the weak Firion to the crying warrior.

The Warrior of Light was quiet surprised. Firion using his final energy level just to say that he loved him. The Manikins got closer to the two, but as soon the two were close to the edge, the warrior sat back down to his knees with Firion still in his arms.

"Firion...this might be our final fantasy we have together...we'll accept this death, but we'll still have each other no matter what," said the Warrior of Light to the bleeding male.

"I know that...we...have...to perish soon enough...but...at least I found...it on the road."

"Found what? Tell me."

"Love...Warrior...of...Light...let me go to heaven...with your lips as my pass."

The two soon had their lips press with one another. One of the warrior's arms was wrapped behind Firion's back for support. Firion, on another hand, had both of his arms around the warrior's neck. Moans and cries were escaping out of the twos lips. Blood that was dripping out from Firion's lips leaves some stains on both of their blue armor. Warrior of Light's tears dropped to the lips turning their final kiss into a salty one. Soon someone's lips went cold. Firion's arms and body started to limp off from the other's arms.

"Firion! You can't die now! Wake up! Wake up...Firion...why?"

The Manikins were now coming closer to the warrior. He used his final light to send Firion into heaven. Grabbing his love's red sword, the Blood Sword, he charged straight into the Manikin hoard. The crystal like puppets slashed every fabric of the warrior's clothing. His skin was now starting to show that was covered by black clothing. The armor was also removed by the Jecht Manikin. Only his pants which are now ripped like shorts were only showing. Many brushes and scars were now showing across the chest area, but he didn't give up. As soon something stabbed him at the heart, his heartbeats became in an odd beat.

He looked back at Firion's dead body. The warrior walked closer to the body, and the blade dropped to the Manikin hoard. The Garland one came closer to the warrior. The blood from body were pooling down from the heart wound to the Manikins' feet. He lay next to Firion's body, and grabbed one of the hands to follow Firion up to the heaven skies.

With one attack from the Garland Manikin, the Warrior of Light was died. His body was cut into two from the waist area. His hand, however, was still gripping with Firion's. Something was curled at his very lips. He was indeed smiling because he knew that he'll be up in the heaven skies with his first love. Someone had seen the two lovers died bodies. It was Tifa, and was shocked to see the two lovers died.

"Hry guys I found the two...and they are died," said Tifa to the entire group that survived the hoard.

They were shocked to see the Warrior of Light, their fearless leader, body cut into two. Firion, on the other hand, had died from bleeding for hours. They now remember why the warrior guarded Firion. The male had loved Firion since they had laid their eyes on one another. Three of the group: Bartz, Zidane and Squall, grabbed each body of the two lovers and a line with one another. Cecil saw the warrior smiling for the first time. This startled the warriors a bit. Lightning casted a simple fire spell to set the two bodies ablaze.

Everyone cried a bit, even the cold hearted ones in the group cried. The skin started to bake. The warrior's scars were removed due from the fire. They left the two alone to be turned to ashes, and let outward into the world with each other by their side. Soon a spirit of the two saw their bodies that were turning into ashes.

"Firion...we're finally together even in death. I love you with all my heart," said the spirit of the Warrior of Light to his spirit love.

"Even in death our love will go on...how about we become the groups' guidance in the journey?" The spirit of Firion asked to the warrior spirit.

"Nada...they can find their crystal without us...let us return back to where we need to go."

The two spirits had vanished with their hands held together one by one. No matter the hardship of the warriors of the living, the two from the died will come and help, if they are called.

* * *

><p>Sad story by me...I need a break from my SBB and Dissidia cross story! If anyone hadn't read it, go to my username, stories and find 'Cosmos and Master Hand's pranks' to read all 15 chapters! Hope the next one will be up soon enough for that story...this was only a one chapter story.<p> 


End file.
